Most modern workplaces include one or more computer servers and other expensive electronics usually located within a server rack unit. A server rack unit is typically of a rectangular box shape extending from a ground surface and having at least one open side. The open side allows for technicians to insert and adjust componentry when needed. Computer servers and other electronic devices tend to generate heat. In some cases such devices include fans or the like exhausting hot air and heat away from the electronic devices. Server rack rooms typically also include computer room, air conditioning units (CRAC) or the like to counter the heat being generated by the electronic components located therein. In an attempt to keep electronic componentry located within the server rack unit cool, it has been known to encase the server rack unit in glass or the like and air condition the entire unit. This however prevents the hot air from being expelled and typically would have the hot air exhaust directly towards the cool air. This is not efficient and adds to power usage.
Accordingly, there is a need to keep the hot exhaust air away from the cool air intakes in a server rack unit extending the life of the equipment, saving energy and reducing the carbon footprint of a computer server and data centre.
There is also a need for a light weight adjustable panel strip that can be fitted to all size server rack units without the need of tools and that looks aesthetically pleasing.